teenagers_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Estuary Victims
The Estuary Victims were several different minor characters featured near the ending of ''Teenagers Endgame. ''They were best known as people who were on the verge of spilling the beans to Ben about his demented uncle, but all were hunted, and some were killed. Mickey Stacksborough Mickey had known the secret of Tom McArdle ever since 1989 because his father was rumored to be a cop. He had been an acquaintance of Ben since 1987 and since he never brought Tom to justice, his was hunted down in the summer of 1993 and was obviously killed after Emmet force-fed him a beetle. Stan Lovejoy Stan's grandfather had been one of the people in 1954 who had attempted to hunt Tom down. Unfortunately, Stan was caught in blame because ''someone ''thought it was a good idea to make a false accusation, but ''someone ''else wasn't. Therefore, Nick, Chloe, and another boy, Alonzo, beat him up and pulled his hair until his scalp bled. Then, after trying to explain the predicament to Alonzo, Chloe backed up her dad's car and crushed his foot. Afterwards, Stan was thrown into the Chicago River. Rob McDowell Rob was one of the boys who used to taunt Ben whenever he walked past the Hungry Jack's. They would call him "killer's kiss," a "seafarer," and a "strangelove." (Apparently, these were mostly names for some of Stanley Kubrick's first few films.) After Ben was sacrificed by Danny, Rob's friends suddenly went missing. Eventually, in the middle of August of 1993, Danny and Max found him at his father's hotel sunbathing. After Rob discovered them, the two chased him all around the pool area and Rob accidently fell into the hot tub while running. Max and Danny jumped in with him, stomped his chest down and drowned him. Joe Lyndon Joe's great aunt was a bit of an accomplice for Tom. Therefore, Emmet, Danny, and another boy named Ross met him at his car and bashed his teeth in with a stapler and suffocated him on his own blood with a plastic sheath. Peter and Francis Geraci Peter and Francis, two college schoolboys, who had actually placed a grenade in between Tom's tailpipe of his car were located and the gang had driven the two out to a valley where they would "play guitar" for them. Really, Peter was bludgeoned over the head with Max's guitar, while Francis was being beaten in the chest and head with a massive shovel by Nick and Emmet. As Peter tried to crawl away in pain, Danny, Chloe and Max repeatedly smashed him in the back and skull with the guitar. With blood erupting from his ears, eyes, mouth and nose, Peter desperately tried to call out to his brother to run away, but it was too late. Francis had died after being jabbed in the teeth with the shovel. Soon, Chloe grabbed the guitar and viciously smashed the end of it onto Peter's head, killing him and cutting open his head. After that, Danny's brother, John, who was working as a construction worker at the time, dug a hole in the earth with the crane and the kids buried the two dead brothers down into it. Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appeared in "Teenagers Endgame" Category:Death by Beating Category:Death by Implosion/Open Wounds Category:Death by Drowning Category:Death by Poison Category:Gang-bangers